


Insatiable

by youweretheanswer



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Ball Gag, Bottom Jeremy, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Michael, M/M, Sexting, Top Michael, they're kinky shits, this is a one-shot based on my boarding school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youweretheanswer/pseuds/youweretheanswer
Summary: Jeremy couldn't wait any longer, and what kind of boyfriend would Michael be if he didn't give Jeremy what he needed?





	Insatiable

jeremy: where are you micah?

Michael: I’m in class. Why?

jeremy: i need you 

jeremy: bad

Michael: Baby you can’t do that to meeee

Michael: It’s with Mrs. Young there’s no way I can leave class

jeremy: :-(

jeremy: you’re mean

Michael: Not mean, just know we would both get a write-up if she caught us ❤️

jeremy: fine. but at least talk to me. i still need you. bad

Michael: Fine, but if I get caught, I am not letting you come tonight 

jeremy: oooh sounds exciting ;)

jeremy: i’m thinking about you, pinning me down on our bed. tying up my wrists 

Michael: You’re a kinky slut, aren’t you? If I was there I’d gag you, you’d be moaning like a whore already. Can’t let the whole floor know how needy you are

jeremy: fucj

jeremy: then what

Michael: Then I would slowly unbutton your shirt, marking you as I got lower. I’d stop to run my tongue over your nipples and pinch them. I’d hear you moan through the gag but no way in hell I’m taking it off this early

jeremy: i love when you play with my nipples baby

Michael: I would get down to your pants and peel them off of you, leaving your boxers on. Your cock would be leaking at this point because you’re such a slut for daddy that you’ve been hard for hours. I’d mouth over your cock and you’d buck your hips up, making me pin them down. “Don’t forget that I’m in control, bitch,” I’d tell you 

Michael: Fuck hang on she’s coming back here

jeremy: no micah

jeremy: i’m soooo hard plz come back

jeremy: michael? 

Michael: Sorry baby. I’m back. I’d rip off your boxers and start to suck the tip of your cock, cleaning up your mess that you’d made before even coming. Then I’d bend your knees and lube up my fingers. I know you’d be practically begging at this point to have my cock in your ass, but since I gagged you I don’t have to hear your whiny whore voice 

jeremy: godddd mich i wish you were here

Michael: Me too. I would start slow with one, knowing how tight your ass always is which is surprising knowing how much of a slut you are. I’d pump it nice and slow, getting you stretched for daddy’s big cock. I’d put in one more and you’d whine because of the stretch. I wouldn’t care and I’d quickly move up to three, knowing you can take it, you slut

jeremy: i have four in me right now 

jeremy: i’m so hard

Michael: Four? That’s not even enough for my cock. After putting in my fourth finger, I’d move down and put my tongue in your ass next to them, thrusting in and out while you squirm above me

jeremy: i love when you eat me out

jeremy: i want your cock daddy

Michael: After I take my fingers out I would put a pillow under your hips so that I could pound into you easier. Your ass would already be wet from my tongue but I’d lube my cock up so that it doesn’t burn when I fuck you into the mattress. Then I would slowly slide in as you screamed behind the gag 

jeremy: i am biting my hand i want to moan so bad 

jeremy: i have the pink dildo in my ass

Michael: You slut. You can’t get daddy’s cock so you turn to those sloppy seconds? You’ll just take anything won’t you?

jeremy: yes michal i am your slut. i’m daddy’s slut and i need your ducking cock

Michael: Since you asked so politely, I would thrust all the way in and you’d writhe under me while you took my huge cock. I’d start thrusting in and out of you, not ever slowing down once, and you’d be moaning behind the gag so fucking loud like a whore 

jeremy: i’m gonna come

Michael: Don’t you dare fucking come until I say you can

jeremy: michaellll

Michael: Excuse me? Try again. 

jeremy: okay daddy

Michael: Better. I’d pick your legs up and move them behind my back so I could pound into your slutty ass deeper. You’d throw your head back and I’d suck marks on your neck, letting everyone know how wrecked you are when daddy fucks you. 

jeremy: i’m only a slut for you daddy

Michael: That’s what I thought. Your cock would be absolutely dripping at this point, so I would start to pump it insanely slow. You’d be a mess by now, cock dripping, ass full, and mouth covered in spit because of your gag. You wouldn’t need it if you weren’t a whore 

jeremy: i know i’m a naughty slut who needs to be gagged

jeremy: michael please 

Michael: Not yet baby. You’d be so close but no way you’re coming before me. I’d keep pounding in, tell you not to fucking come, and then I finally would, my hips stuttering as I moan your name. I would pull out as your ass dripped my come. You look like a filthy slut

jeremy: i can’t hold on much longer 

Michael: I would sink down on your cock, locking eyes with you the whole time so I can see your filthy face. I would pop off and keep pumping you and take off your gag. I would tell you to fucking yell your daddy’s praises. You would moan so loud I’m sure it woke up the people two floors below us. You’d come so hard and it would land on your chest. I’d pick it up with my fingers and make you eat it like the whore you are

Michael: You can come now

jeremy: holy shit

jeremy: oh my god micah

jeremy: you’re so fucking hot baby i love you so much

Michael: I love you too honey. Are you okay? Anything bad happen during that?

jeremy: i am doing great. wish i could pay you back. 

Michael: Actually... Class just ended and I’m in the bathroom on floor 2 of Lincoln if you want to come suck me off?

jeremy: id be honored, daddy ;) be there in a few

**Author's Note:**

> hey,,, uhhh sorry this is the kinkiest shit ever. if you like it plz follow me on tumblr for more "quality content"


End file.
